steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
I'll Take This To Court!
Synopsis In Tao Gems, Steve fights Yellow Diamond. Plot Steve and Yellow Diamond readied their weapon. Steve had a slender katana, while Yellow Diamond had a long sword. The two just stood there. (soontrak) Steve began with a quick blow to the head. Blood came out of it quickly. Steve did a quick stun technique with the flat and then stabbed her arm multiple times. Steve obviously had the advantage. Yellow Diamond then stabbed his arm. Unlike Gems, all damage on Steve was huge. He broke the sword with the katana. "How could you break my diamond sword?" Yellow Diamond said. Steve chuckled, blowing at it. "This is also one! White diamond. As you can guess, White Lady herself made it." "That also means I can do this." Steve stabbed the flat several times until it was nothing. Steve was going to be the obvious victor. He sliced the gem on Yellow Diamond's chest five times, leaving a mark like a pentagon. Yellow Diamond held her gem. She was infuriated now. She threw Steve in the air, jumped to him, and punched him to the ground. She landed with her boot on Steve. Yellow Diamond looked at the four other Gems. "Why, I'll take this to court! Harassment to Diamonds are not allowed! And why, you've broken more Gems. White Diamond, however, I will spare you, make sure you survive. Just remember." A flashback. 10 years ago. White Diamond looked around. A small Gem with orange color, a Gem her size that was green, and four Gems towering over her. White Diamond was next to Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Pink Diamond. White Diamond had to stand on a stool to make sure she was up to size. She was on the far right. The heads/hair resembled Diamonds. That time was when the corruption bomb for practice happened. Diamonds were immune to it, so they just stood there so the last things the subjects saw were diamonds. It was not until the war where they dared using it again. People often associated them with the three Diamond symbol. One on top, and two on the lower sides. White Diamond often remembered being glee doing the Homeworld. White Diamond yelled, "No! I'm not gonna let others be injured just for the sake of you having more recognition among others!" Yellow Diamond gasped. "To think I felt good when you made the Cluster bomb... the corruption bomb. When a Gem is corrupted, they're harmed forever. Not even healing devices can heal them. Only Diamonds can heal them. If I was on your side... Earth would be gone! I fight in the name of Rose Quartz!" Yellow Diamond looked at White Diamond. She began to do the Diamond salute, when White Diamond slapped her. Another flashback. White Diamond was wearing a cape. She looked at a Gem, smiling, and said, "I don't take scum like you." and stepped on her gem, shattering it. Or at least that's what it implied. The flashback stopped after that. Yellow Diamond held White Diamond's hand. "Sissy. You gonna learn today how it feels. We will shatter the Tao Gems with a good argument!" "How is there even court?" Charoite said. "That's retarded. If I were you, I'd just shatter 'em all." Yellow Diamond turned to Charoite and said, "I have to be fair sometimes, runt." Characters * Yellow Diamond * White Aquamarine * Charoite * Black Laced Onyx * White Diamond * Blue Diamond (flashback) * Pink Diamond (flashback) * Vivid Yellow-Orange Diamond (flashback) * Natural Fancy Black Diamond (flashback) * Dresden Green Diamond (flashback) * Steve Strait * Unknown Gem Category:Enchi's Content